


08. Shed

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. GQ. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	08. Shed

Skipping school in an abandoned shed in a secluded area near the Subway on the left side of town and it's raining really hard and somebody has dumped like a huge pile of old copies of GQ in the shed we're in and Stiles is flicking through one and ripping the eyes out of the male models for fun I guess and he's wearing a really nice new black raincoat that I kind of seriously wish was mine and I'm chewing gum but it tastes like shit and my mouth hurts from chewing the gum and from sucking his dick for like, twenty minutes without stopping earlier but he didn't come and apologised and I said: “it's fine,” though I was feeling pretty fucking humiliated after that and I can't even look at Stiles right now. He says: “it smells like spiders in here,” but everything he says sounds fucking stupid right now; I hate him a lot.

 

I'm sitting on a dusty old dehumidifier in the shed, spider webs all over it and in my hair out of no where and yesterday Stiles was carrying a white tote bag that said RAD in dripping lilac horror font with a lime green stroke and he looked pretty fucking cool but like who the fuck does he think he is carrying a tote bag anyway. The way he holds his cigarettes. The extra baggy stupid t-shirts he wears to cover up his ugly too skinny body covered in bruises he got while trying to learn to skateboard but can't. Slowly realizing I'm kind of hard. Fuck.

 

“Yo,” he says from the old mattress he's sort of laying on, flicking through the magazine, maiming the male models, “did you update your iPhone? Like, the wallpapers move, man. So cool.”

 

“I don't have an iPhone, Stiles.”

 

“That's okay.”

 

I'm tired. Press down on my hard on and


End file.
